Beyond the Beam
by pinkywriter
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP: R&R:: post MMPR to Turbo: Kimberly's life in Florida with life, love, and the infamous letter. With questions underlying why she returned to Angel Grove with Jason and beyond.
1. Prologue

Author Note: _**New story from me. It's been a long while, but hopefully you all will enjoy this one.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_**Beyond the Beam**_

She had transferred her powers. Her powers were now in the hands of someone else as she looked forward into her new life.

She was no longer a Ranger. She had retired from those days as she saw the cheery teen as she was welcomed by the others. She too, remembered those days. She remembered it as it was like yesterday.

Her life wasn't over. It was just beginning to start a new chapter. Her boyfriend consoled her as he squeezed her shoulder a little as she smiled in assurance. The two of them were embarking in a new chapter together.

Apart.

She was leaving for Florida in a few days as a celebration began at the Juice Bar that evening.

That evening, close friends far and wide celebrated her leave and start of a new beginning.

She wasn't alone. She still had her friends, who were like an extended family, loved and adored her very much as she was remembered.

But, today was different. Different to say, her life in California wasn't left behind but there were memories to be remembered and shared.

Evening continued to fall as people came and went as they congratulated the future endeavor. Her boyfriend followed her as the two sat in the parking lot.

"Hey," he softly spoke. She smile as she looked at him, grasping her hand as the two exchanged glances. "I'm sure you'll do great in Florida," he hinted as she smiled again.

"I know, Tommy," she replied. Florida was three days from now and the adjustment with everything was to be a challenge. "Promise me one thing, Handsome?"

"What's that Beautiful?"

"That you'll always be here for me?"

Tommy nodded as he pulled her closely to kiss her softly.

"_I'll always be here for you, Kimberly," _he said thoughtfully.


	2. Late Night Memories

_Author Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed._

____

**She looked around her that night after arriving from her bon voyage party her friends threw for her. Pictures of her friends, competitions, and family were everywhere which were plastered on her wall. She sighed as she picked up her picture of her and the man that cared about her the most from the mantle.**

**She sighed a little as she remembered those happy moments. It was late October during her high school's homecoming game against Stone Canyon. She remembered it was like yesterday, a day that she wouldn't forget. She and her friends were all at the mall, excited about the evening's dance.**

"_**I can't wait for this night," Kimberly said gleefully as she tried on another dress. She smirked as she twirled around in a pink chiffon tea-length gown as she looked up, tipy-toeing on her feet, as she tried to match the height. "I can't wait to see Tommy tonight."**_

_**Her friends, Aisha and Melanie laughed a little as they too tried on their gowns. Each tried on least four to eight dresses that fall afternoon. The girls giggled in delight as they managed to look at each other. Laughing, they spoke about their night that would occur.**_

**The dress was hung in her bedroom's closet as it was placed in a dry clean only bag. She unzipped it as she smelled a little of his remaining fragrance that trailed her memory. She zipped it back as she looked at more pictures to date.**

**Some traveled from her desk to her bureau. Some included gymnastics, scholastic, and other awards that adorned her room. She again smiled as she gently took one by one down, as she placed them carefully into the box that was written FRAGILE: KIM'S PHOTOS. **She carefully wrapped them into newspapers, securing them in a squeeze of many others.

She didn't want them to break. After all, they were memories that cherished her life in the city she grew up in.

Her mother came back from France that weekend too. There were many adjustments to be made to settle the young teen into another state that was unfamiliar to her. Her little brother and stepfather were downstairs, packing some of the stuff she may need; as well as other necessities.

Caroline looked at her daughter's presence. The little girl she once knew was growing up. Growing up and starting a new life. She closed her eyes as she remembered an eight-year girl, spinning around in her gymnastics outfit, preparing for a big meet in Angel Grove.

"_Mommy, look at me, I'm a butterfly," she smirked at her mother. Her mother smiled as she watched the young gymnast work on her routine on the elongated mirror that was in her room. "I can't wait till we go to the meet today."_

_Her mother nodded, "You look great, Kim. You really do," she walked over as she squeezed her daughter's shoulder gently. "Hopefully, your father comes to see it today. He called the other day asking about you."_

"_I hope so too Mommy."_

The night continued to unfold as she continued to pack her things. A new life was about to begin as she looked at her past memories, as new ones were about to start. Her mind was in a daze as she smiled happy thoughts.

The phone rang as it distracted her thoughts.

_**Riiiiiiiing**_

"Kimberly," a familiar voice to her hollered up the stairs as they were holding a cordless phone in their hand. She peered into her door as she placed it onto her dresser. "It's Tommy," she said with a smile to her face as her daughter retrieved it. Shutting the door, she was happy for her daughter. Happy, in a sense of knowing someone would always be there for her.

"Hey Handsome," she answered as she heard his husky laugh over the phone. The two started talking as she continued placing things into boxes. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied. He was laying in bed, relaxing his back from a long day.

Teasingly, Kim smirked at the mirror," C'mon, we have a lot to talk about before my move and that's all you can say Mister Leader?" Tommy laughed as he laughed a little. "You know, I'm only here for about three more days, what'cha got planned?"

Hiding about her official bon voyage party that was a few days prior to her official leave, Tommy placed the picture frame of him and his sweetheart on his chest as he dwindled around with the phone cord.

The party was supposed to be a surprise. Kim's closest family, friends, and even former teammates were going to be there, but nothing much was noted in front of her. It was to be a night that anyone wouldn't forget, but it would be another memory added to her life.

The two stayed up till the early day that weekend. The two spent hours in talking about music, life, and much more to meets the eye. The last few mumbles were said as it reached nearly six the next morning.

The two didn't want to part off the phone. It was hard, but they would be seeing each other again before the other leaves. Turning in for the late night conversation, they hung up their phones, and closed their eyes.

Another day arrived, but another day filled with million things to do.


	3. To Florida or Bust

_**Author Note: **_I'm back. Yep. So's life got the best of me so far, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to update the rest of my work soon. xo

* * *

Her bon voyage party was today. She twirled around in her outfit that she chose, yet pink couldn't escape her. _Pink_ was her signature color, but still somehow she loved it adoringly.

She examined herself from head to toe as she looked at it. With a smile, she placed her earring in her ear. As she was getting ready, her boyfriend stood by the door.

He crossed his arms as he watched his beautiful lady was getting herself ready for a party that she wouldn't forget. Startled, she saw his presence in the mirror. She slowly turned around as she pulled him close to her.

Music blared from the radio in her room. He laughed softly as she danced for him.

"We're going to be late, Beautifu," he said with a smirk. Kimberly just danced playfully as she danced around him again, seeking for her shoes. "I mean it," he said jokingly, turning to her, giving her the mate to her shoe.

"No we won't," she said innocently. She placed the shoe on her foot, strapping it on. "Didn't you say it was at seven?"

Tommy looked at the time. He was usually the one who was late, not her. It was mutual, but only fair. The guest of honor finished up as she sprayed herself with her signature smell as she completed her attire.

Completing it, she took her clutch as she took her boyfriend by the hand. He clutched hers as they left for the party.

She was excited. She was sad. There were mixed emotions as she felt all the emotions succumb her senses. It was the last time she saw any of her friends, especially a new one she just recently made.

Kat was given her powers prior to all the frenzy, but Kim felt like it was a new friend that she still needed to get acquainted with. Though, there would be ways of communication; though she would miss getting to know her throughout the school year.

After all, she just arrived to Angel Grove. The only thing she knew about her was that she was a diver and her parents had arrived from Surrey Hills.

Time ticked slowly. Everyone anticipated the arrival of Kimberly Hart. She was the muse of the evening to celebrate a job well done on the Pan Global trials, but now it was a goodbye to a fellow friend who was moving on with her life.

"I think I see them," Adam said as he peered through the Juice Bar's halls. Tommy and Kim were walking hand by hand as they came closer. "Everyone, take your spots," he said as he saw them coming; you too Rocky."

"Awe, c'mon. I want some cake already," his friend teased, admiring his friend's cake.

The gang shook their heads as hints of the guest of honor was coming ahead. Everyone took their spots. All hid as they managed a hiding spot.

"I thought you told me seven o'clock we were meeting Rocky at the Juice Bar," Kimberly said as she looked at her watch. "Tommy?" she looked at him at puzzled.

"Sorry there Beautiful," he said as he turned over to his date. The time read seven-oh-three. They were three minutes late, which didn't matter. "Let's go meet up with Rocky now before he decides to drink up the Juice Bar."

She was still puzzled. What was going to happen? Who or what was in store?

The two of them arrived to the Juice Bar as Tommy placed a blindfold over his girlfriend's eyes. Taking her by the hand, she smirked to herself as she heard music.

The silence of everyone at the Juice Bar remained calm, but hints of several attendees were being heard.

"What's going on?" she said as she pondered.

The blindfold was removed as she looked around as she saw things were decorated in pink with a huge sign adorning the Juice Bar's pillars.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they sprung from their hiding quandaries.

"Oh my gosh, you guys," she said in amazement. She turned around in shock as she embraced Tommy and everyone who attended her party. "How did you, I mean, how?"

"If I told you Beautiful; you'd kill me," the young man laughed as he held her close.

"Tell me," she giggled.

"How's getting everything done last night from eight to midnight sound?" he laughed slightly.

She shook her head as she embraced him, "Tommy Oliver, I don't know what I'd do without you," she smiled.

"Now, how's about some cake?" Rocky joked as he insisted on starting his party night off to a sweet start.

"You and your stomach, boy," Aisha said as she looked him, giving him a nudge.

"What, I can't help it," he said shyly.

Walking over to the table, Kimberly admired her cake that was given to her. She smiled as they all thoughtfully sang and gave her their extended love.

Into the evening, music and fun embarked into it. Friends of Kimberly were all over as they wished her luck.

Florida was three thousand miles away from California. She was going to be away from her soul mate and best friend. Reluctantly, she was happy to see her friends as they were with her.

Before any of them knew it, they would be apart.

Apart - for a long while.


	4. Goodbye for Now

Her plane was leaving for Florida during the early midst of spring. She didn't want to leave, not did she want to leave the life she had behind.

She had friends, acquaintances, but also a boyfriend that she'd miss the most. The two were inseparable like two peas in a pod. However, it was going to be much harder to see each other everyday.

Her remaining friends stood at the terminal as they waved goodbye from different ends. She waved as she clutched the teddy bear the man she loved gave her.

She looked back with stained eyes at him as it pierced his soul, as he felt her leave to be in an unfamiliar place she called home.

She ran back for a short time, embracing him tightly as they hugged and pecked one last time. Tears fell as she tried to hold back the more stains from her eyes.

Coach Schmidt waited for her as she dried her eyes. She pecked her boyfriend one last time as she carried the teddy bear and a carry-on to the plane that was sending off to her destiny.

The beckoned clouds were opening as they embraced the airplane into the skies. Florida's destination would take hours to arrive, but so a new chapter would begin for the young gymnast.

She knew that her home was still in Angel Grove; but also it was now starting a new in Orlando; the home of many but the home of one that soon would be a resident.

Kimberly sighed as she watched her plane depart from its runway. The port was getting smaller and smaller as she sighed softly. She dried her sullen eyes as she saw the familiar places she once knew was only a memory.

She was about to meet new people, take in the new sights, and a new life.

It was now.

* * *

**_Author Note: _Sorry for the short chap, I'm currently working onthe next few chapters which will be a total AU from the movie _Perfect Body_. Leave reviews, cookies will be rewarded. ;]**


	5. Welcome to Florida

Author Note: Its been a while, hasn't it? Well, its almost 1 a.m. (EST) and I'm up with my muses running through my head. My husband's up, as well as me, but I guess this gave me a reason to stay up…just for a minute. Well, here's an update for _Beyond the Beam - _hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Her flight had arrived at three-thirty that afternoon in sunny Florida. It was quite different from being in Angel Grove, California. All the sights, sounds, and people were very unfamiliar to her, except her coach.

Coach Schmidt, one of the finest coaches in gymnastics had promised her a chance of a lifetime. A lifetime opportunity she wouldn't forget. He also promised her that she'd be the best at the Pan Globals; and that is what kept his word.

He, along with his wife Hilda and one of the gymnasts, Aubrey waited at the gates as they had signs up, waiting on the newest gymnast to arrive that day.

Kimberly took a deep breath as she gathered up her belongings as she managed to walk through the runway of the airport, hoping to see some familiar faces.

This wasn't Angel Grove, California anymore. This was Tampa, Florida.

She clutched onto the teddy bear her boyfriend Tommy Oliver gave her hours prior to her departure. She could still smell his cologne that drove her wild. It reminded her of home.

Home was only a distant memory now. Her new home was about to start new in a new state filled with unfamiliar places, people, and scenery.

It began now.

Thoughts and feelings wandered her mind. She didn't know how to react to it all, but it was a new chapter in her book of life. If only in her mind, she'd take Tommy with her as an excuse to get away.

"Welcome Kimberly," Coach Schmidt said as he greeted her warmly with a hug. Kimberly returned the hug as she received an embrace from his wife, "This is my wife and co-owner of Schmidt Gymnastics, Hilda." His wife nodded with a delight as she met the young gymnast.

"You'll like it here," Hilda said as she helped with the bags. "Hope you enjoy it here," she said in reply. Aubrey, who rolled her eyes, tried to make the best of the new gymnast that arrived.

"Aubrey, be nice. This is Aubrey," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kimberly said as she stuck her hand out first in gesturing a handshake. Aubrey gave a smug as she shook back.

"A pleasure. Hope Florida is better than, er…California," she smirked.

As the four them walked out to the car that was in the lot, Kimberly continued to clutch onto her teddy bear which had the scent of Tommy written all over it. She opened the flap with the card, reading over what he wrote hours before.

_My dearest Kimberly,_

_A momento and thoughts of you through this bear._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

"Cute, who's Tommy?" Aubrey said in a glance as she looked over at the note that was attached onto the bear. "Let me guess, your boyfriend right?"

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah, he's the greatest, sweetest, most loving and he's all mine," as she let out a soft sigh. She smiled as she took out a picture of the two of them at the junior winter formal. "He's my world."

"Nice," the young girl replied. "I had a boyfriend, but you won't have time for him once training begins."

"Oh."

"Coach Schmidt believes your social life is last since gymnastics will be a life long goal since the Pan Globals will take up most of your time. That and school; but don't worry, I'm sure you'll have some down time, somehow."

"Yeah, he and I promised to write each other everyday or least try to call."

"That's cute. Tell me, what part of California are you from?"

"Angel Grove."

"_**What's with this girl and her never ending questions?" **_Kimberly asked herself. She shook her head, trying to dodge them, but Aubrey seemingly wanted to know everything.

With the drive back to the home where Kimberly would be staying at, Aubrey looked out the window, feeling the breeze pressing on her skin. Her ponytail flew freely as she felt it touched the back of her neck.

"California sounds like a place I'd call home. By any chance, have you been to Hollywood?"

"Um, no."

"Oh my god, so you mean, you haven't run into any celebrities in Angel Grove? Oh, c'mon Hart, you must've."

"Not really."

"Uh, how much further are we away from the house," Kimberly asked as she looked at the time on the dashboard. Time couldn't tick away any faster. The faster, the better would speed things up. "If I could teleport again, things would be so much easier."

"We're almost there Kim, just two more lights and we'll be there," Coach Schmidt said in reply, waiting on the turn to the left side of the road. "You'll love it here."

"You always say that, Gunther," his wife said with a giggle. She nudged him playfully as she could spot the house from a mile away. "You have to excuse my husband. The girls here at the house are friendly. The coaches here are friendly also. Likely, everyone is like family here. Just one big happy family."

"Good to know," the petite brunette said as she clutched onto her teddy bear.

A few girls were outside the home as signs were plastered on the beams of the house of welcoming Kimberly. They all ran to the car door where Kimberly was as they all tried greeting her.

From the left to the right sides of the car, the excitement became more domineering as they smiled and anticipated their new team member.

Coach Schmidt popped the trunk open as he came out of the car, attempting to retrieve six suitcases. The young girls attempted to help as Aubrey wandered off to help. Kimberly sighed relief as she saw her leave.

"I'm Annie," the petite girl said as she introduced herself. She was one of the many gymnasts at the house as she hugged Kimberly. "You must be Kimberly."

"Nice to meet you," Kimberly said in reply, hugging the girl back.

"This is your roommate Lynette," Hilda said as looked over at the young petite blonde that was sitting on the stairs with some of the younger gymnasts. "Lynette, come here."

As she was motioned to come closer, Lynette walked over to meet her new roommate that just arrived. The two smiled and gave a laugh.

"I think we can get used to this," Lynnette said in a smile, greeting her with a handshake.

"Definitely."

"Weigh in starts in an hour," said Coach Hamels as he stood out from the crowd. He noticed Kimberly from a distance as he saw a newbie to his class. "Not a minute later than a hour. Hope to see you there."

"Who is that?" Kimberly pointed out. The man was daring and tough, but no one understood his reasons of a coach, but more so a man of demands. "I just got here and he's pushing a weigh in already."

"That's how he is," Lynette said in a whisper. She recalled so many times his ways it deceived her as it always escaped her mind. "He always wants to see the girls and I in our peak condition. If you're not in the right weight goal, he expects you to lose it or you don't travel. He thinks extra baggage isn't necessary, if you catch my drift."

"Harsh, guess he's going to criticize mine then," Kimberly joked as she carried in her remainder of luggage. "I look like the Goodyear blimp."

Lynette laughed, "You look fine. Just don't let the coaches hear you say that. They'll definitely enforce a weight plan on you. The minimum weight has to be at least 105 pounds. Anything over it, is considered trouble. Here, let me help with your luggage."

Kimberly shook her head as she carried her other luggage into her room.

So much for a welcome celebration.


	6. New School, Unfamiliar Rules

Author Note: A new chapter to enjoy. Leave reviews to show your interest. It means a lot to me when you do.

* * *

It was an early rise the next day. Many of the gymnasts in the Florida facility were woken up by the sounds of their alarm clocks or someone waking them up. For Kimberly, adjusting to a new time zone was the challenge.

She was no longer in California where she'd see the peak of the sun sweep away behind the trees from her bedroom, but in Florida; a place she's still trying to make it her home away from home.

She was still adjusting to new friendships as well. There were so many names to remember and staff members to keep up with who were attempting to train her.

School was another too. She still was to enroll in a new high school and receive her roster for her year that she had left behind. She still wished she was in Angel Grove High School. By now, she'd be halfway through her third quarter as a junior.

The only thing that kept her occupied was pictures of her and Tommy. He was all she could ever think about for the time being. He was there through it all; and now, the two were going through a long distance relationship.

She entered the new high school as it was like her old one in Angel Grove. The school was much bigger than the one she had attended; she didn't know what to expect from it all, but she knew it was going to be a challenge.

The scurry of busy students raced through the doors as they all managed to get to their lockers or destined classes. Prior to finding her own locker, Kimberly was in the office, where she was filling out paperwork.

**First Name: **_Kimberly _**M.I. **_A. _**Last Name: **_Hart_

**Address: **_10741 Oak Lane, Room 214_

**State, Zip, **_33604_

**Grade entering: **_Eleventh/Junior_

**School Prior to Archer High School: **Angel Grove High School; Angel Grove, California

"Ms. Hart," said a distinct voice as it came out of its small corridor of an office. The female came up to her as she handed her Kimberly a freshly printed student roster. Her new student identification card sat on top, which was taken minutes prior to her filling out. "This is your new roster and I.D. card. Your first class starts in fifteen minutes," she said as she gave a smile.

Kimberly smiled back as she placed the ID card into her purse as she looked at her first class, which literacy, "Thank you again, Pencotte," she said as she carried out her books to her new locker.

As she left for her locker, she bumped into another as they two collided. Papers flew as the two looked up.

"Her let me get that," she said as she retrieved the papers. The other girl looked up at her as she gathered up her belongings. "You're in my literature class; I'm Kimberly," she warmly greeted her.

"Rose," the other replied as she picked up her papers. The two shook hands as they both got up. "See you in class," she looked up at the time.

"_Great," _she muttered under her breath. She was running late on her first day in a new school. It wasn't fun. She gathered up her two books she needed as she quickly unlocked her locker. _"I hope I'm not late._"

The door remained open as it students for the class all rummaged into the room for the lecture of the day. Kimberly hoped the teacher wouldn't lock the door.

Almost all fifteen, included Kimberly were assigned to the class. She scurried as fast as she could, she had time to spare.

Some students were running late as well, so she didn't feel like the only one to be late.

"And today class," the teacher said as he began lecturing. As he started his lesson for the day, he shut the door. "Who can tell me about the play they read last night?"

The door was shut for her literature class as she sighed at the glass door. Not knowing what to do, she wanted to rudely knock on the door, but figured she'd get detention anyway, tried to find a solution to the problem.

"_What am I going to do now,_" she sighed as she slid to the corner of the lockers. Knocking would be one thing, but all she would recall on how to plan it without getting herself into trouble.

"Well, Beautiful; I say we figure out something, or we'll be late for class," a familiar voice replied.

Puzzled, she squinted her eyes at what she thought she was seeing, _"Tommy?"_ her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Well, whatcha say?"

She raised her brow as she looked around. No one was around, but just her; and only _**her**_.

"Ms. Hart, who are you talking to?" Vice-Principal Shayfield said as she looked over at the young woman, "Ms. Hart?"

"Um, no one," Kimberly replied in a startle. She picked herself up as she brushed off her jeans and top. "I was trying to get into my literature class when Mr. Otto locked his door."

"Well, I see," the older woman retorted. She took her own I.D. card as she swiped it across the side of the door. "Your I.D. card has a key embedded into it. Plus, it has an attendance device on it too, which means you're more than fifteen minutes late."

"But, I didn't…." she trailed off as she looked up at the woman who explained the procedures to her. "I didn't even know that these track your attendance."

"Just this once, Ms. Hart, I'll eliminate the tardy from your record; but other than that, be on time," Mrs. Shayfield stated.

Kimberly nodded as she was admitted to class.

"Thank you," she mouthed as she headed to the door.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?" Mr. Otto replied as he stopped his lesson. Mrs. Shayfield stood at the doorway with Kimberly as he saw a new student for his class. "And you must be,"

"Kimberly Hart," Mrs. Shayfield replied as she introduced her. "She's new to Archer and didn't find her way till now with your class."

"Well, come in Kimberly. Sit, listen, and enjoy this class. Here's your syllabus. We are on chapter fourteen of Romeo and Juliet, one of Shakespeare's finest plays ever."

"Thanks."

Kimberly sat down and sighed as opened up her notebook and marked off her textbook which Mr. Otto had noted the lecture was given. Mrs. Shayfield left as she made her rounds in the halls.

This was going to be one interesting junior year.

A junior year she wouldn't forget.


	7. Perfection, Really?

After school let out that afternoon, it was back to the art of gymnastics. The balance of schoolwork and gymnastics seemed easy for Kimberly, but balancing other things felt like a juggling act.

From homework to somersaults; calculus chapter ten preparation exam to endless cartwheels; uneven bars to reading _**Romeo and Juliet**_ - it was a whirlwind of things to do.

But, her balanced work ethic kept her dedicated. A strong focus and determination was also noted.

For about several hours, she'd go to the gymnasium to work on a routine. She perfected as it was a Pan Global trial. Over and over it was done. She sprinted across the room as she double somersaulted across the room. Breathing heavily, she walked over to nearest wall where her bottle of chilled water and towel were placed.

She sat on the bench as she roped the towel on her neck. Taking a sip of her drink, she couldn't believe the amazing somersault she landed.

She still got it.

Taking gymnastics seriously at the age of seven, she managed to win a few trophies and medals, which were her strive to keep going. All she could live for was a dream to be at the Pan Globals.

She was almost there. The trials were only months away.

"Attention," said a voice. A scale was placed in the middle of the room as two coaches with clipboards stood in front. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" One of the coaches replied.

Kimberly stood next to one of the girls as she listened, "Who's that?" she asked quietly as she turned to them. "What's going on?"

"Shhh…" said the other as she shushed Kimberly.

"You'll see."

"But, I just worked out. They can't do that."

"Just watch."

"Renoldo, you're up first," Coach Blair remarked as he sifted through her weigh-in from two days ago prior to Kimberly's arrival. "Have you lost anymore weight since then?"

"N-n-n-o," muttered the young girl as she sulked her head down.

"You do realize Coach Schmidt will not be pleased if he has someone that is a size of a blimp? GET ON THE SCALE."

Frightened, three time silver medalist Leighanne Renoldo got on the scale. She hoped she didn't gain anything more than her weight for the up and coming traveling team. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers behind her.

"125.6," noted the nurse who stood a distance inch from her.

"You need to lose this, Renoldo, or I can't have you as my gymnast."

"But, sir."

"Don't but me. The scale doesn't lie here. We're starting the traveling team in a few weeks and you're like this? What have you been eating?"

"I'm trying. I really am."

Leighanne ran away in a sob. Kimberly tried to run after her as she tried to console the young teammate of hers.

"Hart, you're next," Coach Helms said as she looked at the chart that they started for her.

"How tall are you?"

"5'2," she retorted as she stood in front of the scale. She darted her eyes at the nurse as she began jotting down numbers from what she saw.

"105," the nurse reprimanded as she wrote down the first weigh-in.

"That's average, isn't it?" the rookie gymnast asked as she turned around.

"Well, you need to lose five, if you want to qualify for anything for Coach' Schmidt's standards," the other coach added.

Stunned, she got off the scale and sighed. She sat on the bench next to the other girls. She dwindled her thumbs as she shook her head.

To her, that was perfection.

Though, perfection was an understatement to those who didn't know her. Perfection meant standards and what others wanted.

She was just about not to agree to what others thought of her. She was trying to be her, when all was shattered.

_**Tell me what you think.**_


	8. You're Perfect

**Author Note: Hey all. I know this slowly being updated, but I know you'll love this one. I'm going to try my best to update this since the holidays are the relaxing days for myself and I don't have to do much. Hopefully, reviews will jolt this back to life.**

**Disclaimer: I took snippets from the movie, **_**Perfect Body, **_**but the rest is my concept. Therefore, some parts of the movie will be used, but not all; especially spoilers that I will be using in future uses.**

* * *

Later that night, Kimberly took a shower and relaxed her mind before she could call anyone to update her life in Florida. She sighed as she recalled the day of random. Everything was going great, then all of a sudden - a weigh in.

She couldn't believe it herself. Truly, this was her first time getting a weigh in, but in her eyes and everyone else's; she was perfect.

The absolute sheer image of one hundred percent perfect. She shook her head as she sat in her pajamas as she kicked up her feet on her bed. She trailed around the photo album she kept and made prior to the move, but sighed as she flipped through the pages.

The pages entailed friends that she loved and adored. A few pages later, she had a page reserved for her and Tommy.

So many filled memories of the two. From their first date at the park, to their junior formal, Kimberly could only wished that she could be apart of Tommy's junior prom.

She envisioned dancing in a pink gown which consisted of a white corsage on her wrist as she twirled the night away with her boyfriend. She smiled happily to herself as she looked through the pictures.

She was happy. Seemingly, she was. Life was perfect in every way. She had the greatest of friends to show, family that loved her, and an amazing boyfriend.

Definitely, life was perfect.

She stood up from her desk as she looked at her stomach. She gazed at the so-called bulge that she believed that was forming. The weigh in surely made her believe something was wrong with her.

However, that wasn't so.

She believed that the weight room session was due to her gaining weight from all of her days at Angel Grove to the day she had her last slice of sweet freedom from her bon voyage cake; but to her, she always thought she had a weight problem.

That didn't stop him from loving her.

Tommy loved her petite shape. It made her look very attractive, yet alone weight wasn't an issue.

"_Hey, its your last night here, isn't it?" Tommy clutched Kim's hand as they watched the stars from his white pick up. Kimberly smiled as she looked up at the stars, as she began daydreaming. His hand brushed against her cheek as he held her. "How's about sharing that star gaze with me, eh?" _

_She smirked, "Yeah. Oh, Tommy look; a shooting star!" she glimpsed at it as it shot across the glistened sky. She closed her eyes as she made a wish. "Hope this comes true."_

_Tommy smiled to himself as he made a wish as well, "I do too, Beautiful; I do too. You're perfect you know that right?"_

_Nodding, she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the stars glisten like diamonds. _

"_Don't ever change for me, okay?"_

"_I promise. You do the same."_

"_I promise."_

_As they watched the stars, their friends Rocky and Aisha and their newfound friend Kat came out with a surprise for them._

"_Oh my god, you guys have to try this cake. Seriously, I can't help but it…but…its so goooooood," Rocky gawked at the slice of celebration cake from Kim's going away party. On the plate had two huge slices for the couple to share. One with extra icing to top. "Aisha, tell your mother's friend this is the best cake - EVER!" he scurried back into the Juice Bar to see if he could salvage another piece before it was gone._

_Aisha shook her head as she watched her friend run away, "Don't mind him. Its like the boy hasn't ate in ages," she giggled as she handed them the plate. "Rocky's a man of food. I sure hope there's food still at the party."_

"_I do too," Kat smirked as she looked at the loving couple. She lightly hugged Kim as she left to head back to the party. "Congratulations again, Kim. Best wishes. C'mon Aisha before we have to me home and we have to hear about the cake again from Rocky."_

_The couple laughed as they waved back to their friend. Kimberly took a nibble of her cake._

"_Why such a small bite." her boyfriend joked as he took a bite._

" '_Cause," she paused as she placed a bit of icing on his nose. "I rather celebrate this way."_

"_Funny."_

Moments into her daydream, as she looked into her elongated mirror, her phone rung in her room.

"Hello," she answered as she looked at the mirror that layered out pictures of her friends on the side. "Oh my gosh, Handsome; is that you?"

"You betcha," he said in reply, looking at her picture in a frame. "How's Florida?"

"Oh its fine. Just the normal stuff here; nothing that exciting."

Tommy laughed as he continued to stare, "Its not the same without you here. Its like life decided to begin again without you. I wish the Pan Globals were here in California instead of Florida." He sighed as he tapped a pencil that had shavings from his erasing of his calculus homework.

"Let me guess, you're trying to do Calculus and Billy is nowhere to be found," she giggled as she looked at her unnoticeable bulge. "Tommy…"

"Yes, Beautiful."

"When I left Angel Grove, did I look _fat_ to you?"

"_**Fat, **_Beautiful? You're perfect."

She smiled to herself as she heard his assurance, but still felt discontent. He hadn't seen her in two weeks since she had left and instantly she started feeling discontentment. Though, Tommy assured her that she was still the same girl she was.

"What makes you think you're fat, Beautiful?"

"The weigh-in today. It was horrible Tommy. Really, it was."

A tear trickled down her cheek. She explained as she heard she was considered _imperfect_. She couldn't help to tear again, she could only wish her knight was there to save her.

"They're just jealous. Don't worry about it."

Into the night, the two spoke. Caught up with everything that life should. A sudden smile grew on her face as she felt better.

She knew that she was perfect. She knew that it was an understatement.

He loved her.

He accepted her.

He loved her the way she was.

"Thanks Tommy."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**_Leave a review._**


	9. Training

_**Author Note: Hope everyone has had a great holiday. The last few weeks have been busy, but managed to write in a new chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoy.**_

It was nearly two in the morning when the two had disconnected the phone that night. Kimberly was skeptical, upset, and in worriment about her weight.

The weigh could only haunt and hurt her. It wasn't fair. She'd been in the best shape ever and her walls came crashing in. With her supportive boyfriend, he assured she wasn't fat but the perfect darling he loved.

The following morning was another busy one. Getting up early for school then a few grueling hours at the gym; it never ended. A lot of Kim's soon-to-be new teammates had similar instances. Though, balancing an everyday life was what she wanted.

And she got that.

Or so everyone thought.

School came a top priority. It always had been one. As far as she could remember, it was more of an activity that she loved the most; however, it wasn't now. It was more so at a competitive level now that she had made her mark on the Pan Globals.

The tournament was months away but school was just the beginning of it all. No one to hang out with or a familiar place to call it home; but it was surely she'd find something.

That evening, she perfected herself on the uneven bars. Twirls and whirls were never ending. She spun up then down.

And repeat.

She had to do at least sixty before the night ended. Here and there she had her breaks, but she was very determined. Determined for gold, but wanted to make her family and close friends proud.

Several times she'd growl at herself at the imperfection. She'd sit off to the edge of the floor, sipping her drink as she took a pill that claimed to ease the aches and pains away as she relaxed.

"Hart," a voice yelled across the room as it wandered to his office.

"Great," she muttered softly as she rolled her eyes. The coach walked passed her as she made it into her office. "What does she want?" She grumbled to herself as she looked over. Hopefully, nothing was wrong.

**_Gulp!_**

"On second thought, back to the beam."

"Hart, to my office on the double."

Kimberly sighed as she walked over to the three offices that were back to back. She entered one of them as she shut the door behind her as she sat down. "What's up?" She said calmly, not knowing what to respond.

"Nothing's the matter, but your form on the balance beam," she explained. Kimberly had been on the beam for a while since after school hours, yet she wasn't focusing as much. "It has to be perfect. Coach Schmidt expects of it."

"How perfect; I mean I've done at least forty _perfect_ ones and a few really great ones. How much can he want?"

"Enough to see gold through his eyes. I'll have to ask Belle, the finest here to help you. She's seen gold four times over with him. If you want to qualify for the trials and the Games themselves, make them all perfect."

"Gotcha."

"Let me see if I can get Belle to help you."

Kimberly nodded as she saw a teammate that was signaled to the office, "Oooookay," she sighed softly. "Maybe I'll have Tommy visit one day."

"She'll help you. Believe it or not, this is your life now. Some of these girls have private tutors and still strive for their goals. Just do well in the next weigh-in and you'll do fine," Coach Willis noted as she patted Kim's shoulder.

Belle came from her routine as she stood next to Kimberly. The two were the perfect match.

An inseparable match. A competitive match as well that would drive both of them to the top.

The night just got started. Two young girls on a completive level. Both had goals to meet and one had to leave a life again that she once knew to better herself. Meanwhile, life was just unfolded for Kimberly. All the standards for herself were put on hold, especially what mattered and cared the most.

And so it began. Her journal of the Pan Globals that written about her life's trials, tribulations, and accomplishments were about to be noted.

_**And what about Tommy?**_

Good question, what about him?


	10. His Surprise Her Excitment pt 1

**Author Note: **…So, I'm back! I've been so busy these past few months trying to get myself to sit down and write, but reality set in and so did life in general. However, its two in the morning and thought to myself I should get back into writing especially with this story, since I've seen recent comments, reviews, and an inbox of emails wanting me to continue this.

I'm still trying to follow the storyline of _**Perfect Body**_; as well as tie it into the storyline I have written here. Now, this one is total AU to PB. I took the twist of Tommy visiting Kimberly in Florida as a surprise, which Tommy's family bands together to get him a flight to see her on his spring break vacation.

I don't want to give too much away on what may happen next, but hope this makes up for my absence. As always, don't forget to review or leave me a message on what you think; and I'll try my best to get back to everyone.

Again, thank you to those who have been reading this since beginning. Enjoy!

pw

* * *

He was her soul mate.

They were best friends who did everything together. Everything and anything together. Though, things changed a lot since Kimberly and Tommy made a tough breaking decision apart. Living in two different states and living off letters and endless phone calls, which would cost both of them a pretty price to pay.

Tommy sighed as he saw signs being posted up of dances, especially for the Sweetheart Romance Dance, which was a few months away. He sighed again; only to wish that Kimberly was there to attend.

Money was a price that didn't come gradually for the both of them. Phone calls led to costing an allowance or a gift for each other was unmistakable. It wasn't fun sending them back and forth; not physically, where they could just give it to each other.

Visitation was another thing that was discussed by the two of them. Neither one of them had enough to spend to go across country to see each other; especially flying the other home for the holidays.

One could only dream.

Holidays came and went as cards and gifts were exchanged via packages. Though, a surprise visit would be even nicer. Kimberly's teammates that were training with her had family, close friends, and significant others visit; but it wasn't the same to her. Life wasn't as the same.

It was different.

Tommy wanted to visit; he really did. Though, money was still the issue. However, it was worth a try.

It was the midst of spring vacation when training still continued. Every school in Florida was off for their one week holiday, but that didn't stop Gunther Schmidt's hardworking gymnasts.

Each had a goal to fulfill, especially Kimberly. Her life was getting more and more interesting each time. Still, she hadn't seen Tommy since her leave to Florida. Hopefully, she'd see him soon.

He gathered just enough money from his parents and family when he begged and begged for them to understand he wanted to see her. But, flying cross country without them was going to be a challenge and a risk. A risk he was going to take since he believed love would never fail the two of them.

He arrived in sunny Florida that afternoon with hopes of seeing her during her grueling days of gymnastics. He could only hope.

"_Are you sure you want to do this," his father asked as he sat next to him by his bedside with his mother. Tommy laid in bed as he looked at a picture of him and Kim, clutching their hands together as they leaned against a tree. The picture was taken by their friend Billy who had been with them since day one of Kim's leave. "Tommy?"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, Dad. I am. If anything, Kimberly would love to see me and I want to see her too," Tommy said in reply as he sighed at the picture. His mother looked at her son as he was very much in love with a girl that he called his Beautiful. "Dad, she means a lot to me and I want to make this long distance relationship work."_

"_Tommy," his mother began. She walked over as she knelt beside him, caressing his forehead. "She's just a girl. A girl…"_

"_A girl that you're saying I should get over and move on."_

"_No, that's not what we're saying. You two are just in high school; there's always time to date, have fun; and find the one."_

"_You two are just saying that because you don't understand the connection she and I have."_

"_Tommy, you two are still young."_

"_Don't you two get it? I want to see her."_

_Tommy sighed again as he looked at the picture again. Plane tickets didn't come cheap; nor did the price of love. He wanted to surprise her by taking her out to dinner on his first night in Florida and catch up on life. It wasn't easy._

"_I'll see what we can do Tommy," his mother replied. She got up from his side and kissed his forehead._

"_Anna, you're not serious. You're allowing our seventeen-year old son go across country to go see his girlfriend that he might not see again?" his father questioned, looking at the two of them._

"_Jude, anything for our boy. He has true love on his hands and I know it when I see it."_

_His mother walked out of the room as she headed to her and Jude's room. Tommy smirked a little at his mother then looked at his father._

"_Dad, I love Kimberly very much. Why can't you see that?" he questioned._

"_I understand you do, but I'm the one who's being selfish in not letting my son going to see his girlfriend. Your mother and I met when we were in sixth grade and didn't meet again till we were in our twenties," his father recalled. Tommy heard this story one too many times. His situation was different._

Very different.

_A few hours went by as his mother made a few calls to family members to help pitch in to get a reasonable plane flight to Florida. It wasn't easy. A few members contributed whereas others could give what they had to help their relative. Anything for Tommy - that's for sure._

_His family wasn't wealthy; neither was Kimberly's but the Olivers were very loving people._

"_Hi, Grandma Tess; its Anna, Jude's wife. I'm planning to get some money together for Tommy," his mother said as she explained._

"_Ah, Anna. Are you putting a college fund away for Tommy?" Tommy's grandmother asked as she looked over at Tommy's junior photo that he took early that year. She couldn't wait to see her grandson graduate from Angel Grove High the following year. "What school is planning to attend?"_

"_Well, Tess. I just need a few dollars to help Tommy with…"_

"_Book expenses? The boy needs money for his school doesn't he?"_

"_Uh, its for a girl. Her name is Kimberly."_

_Grandma Tess gasped. College hadn't started yet and funding wasn't going to what she thought it would. It was for a girl that she thought she didn't meet. She had met Kimberly before, but as a friend - __**not a girlfriend.**_

"_Kimberly, who's she? Have I met her?"_

"_Yes, you have. She came over a few times to the house. She was with Tommy and a friend of theirs Rocky. He loved your chicken Pandora with the green bean casserole," she noted._

"_Oh right. What about her?"_

"_Tommy wants to fly to Florida to see her."_

"_I see."_

"_If it was possible, can you ask some of the family to help out with the expenses. I'm sure Uncle Marc could as well as Aunt Lynn and some others can."_

"_I'll let you know."_

"_Thank you Grandma Tess."_

_The two hung up as Tommy's mother called other family members. She reasoned and explained. It was all for love. Tommy's love for Kimberly._

A month and a half later after the gatherings of monies Tommy was on his way to see his girlfriend. If only Kimberly knew how excited he was to see her. He took time off from his busy schedule volunteering at the Juice Bar's dojo to visit her. He could only hope her busy schedule didn't interfere.

And there she stood. She was getting to practice her routine on the floor to perfect her floor exercises when announcements flooded about the city exhibitions. Kimberly's name was one of the many noted. She shrieked in excitement.

The others were as excited as she was as her name was placed in lights. She couldn't wait.

If she only knew how excited he was for her.

His plane arrived moments into the announcement, yet his arrival to Florida was a much bigger deal.

Least, to him it was.

If she only knew.


	11. His Surprise Her Excitment pt 2

Arriving in Florida was an excitement that sent Tommy insane with his emotions. He couldn't believe he was finally in the same state as his sweetheart. He couldn't wait to see her expression on her face when he arrived. More so, what he was planning to do on his week off to see her.

He only hoped that her schoolwork and gymnastics wouldn't interfere with any plans. Kimberly sat off to the edge as she sipped her drink from its cold bottle. She was achy and ready to start up again her routine.

Belle sat off to the sideline too. She was Schmidt's perfect gymnast and an ace to the Pan Globals. This year was going to be another year. Another year of hopes and dreams -and gold. It was without a doubt Belle was a shoe-in for the top four.

_"She'll help you. Believe it or not, this is your life now. Some of these girls have private tutors and still strive for their goals. Just do well in the next weigh-in and you'll do fine," Coach Willis noted as she patted Kim's shoulder. _

Great. Just great. All Kimberly needed was someone who was probably going to make it into the top four and she'd be stuck in the dead bottom without any hopes. His flight arrived promptly at four forty-five in the afternoon. The blazing heat of the Floridian sun gazed over his eyes as he shielded his eyes from the beating sun. This surely wasn't California. Not one bit.

He waited for his belongings along the conveyor belt as items started being shifted about. He anxiously couldn't wait to see her. He was pretty sure she felt the same way. He could just sense her smile and excitement; but he had to make it through the airport first. No one came with him either on the trip, just him and his two suitcases fitted for two weeks and a hopeful pleasant visit.

A few minutes later passed as he retrieved one bag; next was the other one that shortly followed.

He grabbed both as he made it out of the busy airport that afternoon.

Meanwhile back at the gymnasium, Kimberly and Belle were perfecting their routines. Each were on the floor perfecting their routines. Several twirls and whirls were done as each did their own rendition. Music was blaring through the speakers as they tumbled then landed on their feet with their signature stances.

A few more was the key to making the gold-wrenching perfection. Belle stood tall as she stood next to her teammate. She took a deep breath as she ran and took off into mid-air. Flipping around like a fish out of water she wowed Kimberly: whereas on the other hand, Kimberly took a deep breath herself and took off.

"_A few more of these and I can relax," she huffed under her breath. Somersaulting across the air was her forte. She pranced around as she did a few tumbles and flips. "Hopefully, this is 'perfection.'_

The girls flipped around a few more times as they both landed on opposite ends. Smirks across their faces as they looked over at each other. Both laughed as they managed a few more routines to fit into the day. The continuous upbeat music flared through the gymnasium as they continued on as midday was turning into the evening light. Relaxation sounded a bit nice right about now.

Then again, relaxation in Coach Schmidt's book would be far different than anyone's in the gymnasium. His girls worked hard - really hard. None of them looked like they've seen daylight since they've been in the gym for hours that had already passed. Kimberly wished for her friends to see her now. They might be as impressed as she was with her current routine, but who knew.

On the other hand, he waited on his taxi as time ticked slowly. He couldn't wait to see her. He anticipated a hug, a smile; and possibly a loving kiss. He hadn't seen her in a while; his only hope was that she still felt the same. He had heard all her stories about school and the grueling hours at the gymnasium too. He just wanted to see her. A few more hours would suffice Kimberly's body as she continued working out at the gym. The twirls, whirls, and flips were all over the mat. She could taste gold as she continued to work hard and train. The Pan Global Games were still far, but she was to train and push herself to make it to the top.

Tommy arrived at the hotel after a long wait and drive from the airport. He plopped down onto his bed as he kicked back and relaxed his mind as he anticipated to surprise Kimberly. Little did she know that he'd be there for her. Little did he know what he was in for. He was told that she'd be done training around five-forty-five. After that, she'd head back to the house she shared with some of the girls that were also training. There'd he'd try to make a surprise that she'd never forget.

**4:15 p.m.** the hotel clock read as time ticked by. He couldn't wait. The anticipation made him nervous. It had been only two months since he hadn't seen her fully. Only through phone calls and letters were written to establish their updates; but meeting again could mean a lot to the both of them. Their friends were assured that this trip for Tommy would be best. He couldn't wait to tell them everything, if he could. His departure was full of positive aspects and a trip that he wouldn't forget; but mostly a trip that would be memorable.

"_Let us know how she is," Aisha said as she hugged Tommy. Tommy hugged back as he placed down his luggage to hug his friends. "I'm sure she can't wait to see you." He nodded as he hugged her again._

"_I will," he replied. _

"_Take lots of pictures, Tommy. Tell her we all believe in her and she'll do great," Katherine retorted as she smiled. _

"_Tell her I'm thinking of her," Billy said as he made his way to give his friend a handshake. The two friends shook as Rocky weaseled his way in._

_Clicking his gum, Rocky gave Tommy a present for Kimberly, "Tell Kim this from Adam and I. She'll get the joke when she opens it." Tommy looked at it and chuckled._

"_Only you'd think of that, but yeah; she'd like it," Adam smirked. He man-hugged his friend as the last time Tommy's plane flight number was called._

"_**Flight 567 to Orlando, Florida is now departing."**_

_The gang quickly hugged as Tommy scurried into the aisle of the boarding plane. He quickly got his ticket checked as he darted up to the plane. He couldn't wait. He sat in his seat as he looked at the terminal with his friends waving back at him. Three-weeks of Tommy and Kim-time was about to happen._

**5:00 p.m. **the clock now read. He had forty-five minutes to find the presents to give her and situate himself before heading out. He checked everything from his clothes to his outfit. He wanted everything to be perfect. The jitters of excitement filled his heart as it anticipated seeing her. He looked over at the framed picture that was taken the night of her bon voyage party. He could feel it that she was right next to him.

She was taking a break at the gymnasium as she cooled herself off with a towel wrapped around her neck and a bottle of water in hand. Sweat beads were all over her face and neck as she did one extensive workout that day. She couldn't imagine how hard its was to train for the next few months ahead. Her new friends laughed and giggled as they all sat next to her as they shared their moments of the day.

"I've never felt so tired in my entire life," Kimberly sighed as she patted her face dry from her workout. She couldn't get over how impressive some of girls have been too. She had a lot to work with. Starting now. "My body aches and my muscles are sore. Is this what real training was about?"

"Yours, Hart?" one of the girls answered. "This is just the beginning for those who're going to be with Coach Schmidt for the Pan Globals and beyond."

She shook her head as she sipped her drink, "Great."

Time ticked slowly. Training was almost over for the day, but Tommy's wasn't. He was to surprise his girlfriend at the peak of her training. However, she didn't know when he was coming or how long of a visit it would be at the gymnasium. He only hoped for the best.

He was tired from his long flight; though that didn't stop him. Course, it was going to be great. He wanted to see how the progression of her training was physically instead of hearing it over the phone; likely, he just couldn't wait to see her.

He looked up at the time, "Five-thirty-five," he muttered to himself. He scurried to find the nearest cab that went to the gymnasium. Though, he was unfamiliar with the outskirts of Florida. He didn't have a clue on the sights of the city of Orlando, nor the places to spend with Kimberly. He only hoped she did.

"Camera, (check), gifts from the gang (check), my gift (check);" he mentally noted himself. He checked around his hotel room, making sure everything was with him. "Hotel key…" Continuing to look around, he grabbed the things he needed to surprise Kim with. He made sure he was to have everything.

He adjusted his bandana that buried his forehead as he examined himself before heading out.

"Looking sharp Oliver."

He made it out the door at exactly five-fifty in the afternoon. He was late. That didn't matter. He was practically late for his first date with his girl the first day the started dating. He shut the door of his room as he parted it for the day. Looking over, he saw a couple that walked passed him as they held hands. He sighed as it recaptured his moments in his mind.

While resting up before her next routine, Kimberly and her newfound friends laughed and joked around about their day from the places they were at prior like school. Most of her friends had tutors on the side that helped them while training. They were costly, but their teammate's approach was to go to school which was a balancing act.

The pitter patter of rain began as the sunny day in Florida came to an end. Sighs came about as they saw the water trickle down the windows of the gymnasium. So much for the sunny day the meteorologists proclaimed it would be for the rest of the day. So much for jogging after dinner too for Kim and her friends.

"More rain?" Leighanne huffed under her breath. She groaned as she looked at the window. "So much for eating out tonight." She walked away as she tossed her towel over to the side.

"Ooohhh, where ya going to eat at Annie?" one of the girls asked.

"Le'Donalds," she joked as she sipped her water.

"Fancy smancy," Kimberly laughed as she threw her towel over to the side as well, as she stretched out her body from sitting so long. "Don't you mean McDonalds?"

"Shhhhh…" Leighanne laughed. "They don't know that."

The girls laughed as they parted ways. Tommy, alternatively; didn't have his luck with the rain either. Unprepared, he tried to take cover from the rainstorm. He wasn't expecting this. Not even one bit. He hauled his cab as it came to a stop. The cab driver grumbled too at the rain as it drenched his roof that leaked through the padding of his car.

"Where to," he asked wiping up the roof and its seat.

"Schmidt Gymnastics," Tommy said as he sat down.

"Alright."

As the car left the hotel, anticipation was near. He couldn't wait to see her again; it was obvious, but the rain continuously poured down on the busy streets, It was miserable; treacherous, but that didn't stop love. Rain was like luck for Tommy. All hopes of being lucky to see her again was hoped to be on his side. Mentally, his fingers were crossed as he thought about what they'd be doing the next three weeks.

Rain continued to trickle down the windows of Schmidt Gymnastics as the girls all went back to their routine. Gold was all on their minds as they trained hard that dreary afternoon. The coaches watched on as they drifted around the gymnasium, observing each and every one of them.

There were four to be chosen. Each strived as they were on either the balance beam, floor, or uneven bars; their routines were sharp. Sharpness was the key to a win. The event was eight months away, but staying sharp was the key goal.

Tommy took in the sights as he looked around the rainy parts of Florida. It was dreary, wet, and cold as he shifted his eyes all around. He hoped she was still at the gymnasium after all his lateness issues he had.

"Where you from?" asked the driver, curiously as he stopped at a red light.

"Angel Grove," Tommy answered as he saw the drops become more heavier. The time continuously ticked on by as it passed his time to meet with Kimberly. "Angel Grove, California. I'm on vacation to visit my girlfriend." Young love was in Tommy's voice. Though, the driver was no better, but to make a living. He was in his forties, chased his high school crush for several years, but still no ring on his finger. He found refreshment from hearing people's love lives when he needed to hear about love.

"I see," he paused.

"Yes, she is my world, sir. She's just perfect," the young man replied, showing him a picture of Kim and him at the park holding hands with smiles written on their faces.

"That's easy for you to say. This woman I've known I've known since high school; chased her for almost all these years and have yet to tried to express it to her. We have a daughter together, who's about the age of you two. She just wants her Mom and I to hit it off finally with a wedding." The man sighed as he looked at the happiness of the two teens' eyes.

"Why don't you ask her. My girlfriend Kim's believes that true love never waits. She and I have been through a lot and this is one of our many challenges we're going through now."

"I understand that, but all I really want is her to understand that I am with her forever but this commitment needs to be a lifetime not just for a day."

Nodding in agreement, a few blocks away was Tommy's destination. His excitement couldn't contain himself as he saw the name of the gymnasium light up. A smile drew across from ear to ear. He just couldn't wait.

"You're here at your destination, young man." the cab driver said as he pulled up to the front of the gymnasium. "Best of luck with your girl."

"Thanks, you too; sir. I'm Tommy by the way."

"Pleasure, I'm Ryan. If you ever need a ride to come up here again; just call. Here's my card."

Ryan handed Tommy his business card as Tommy paid for his ride to the gymnasium. The two shook hands as they parted. Tommy's heart began to thump as he felt it race to his throat. He saw all the young athletic girls work on their routine as he opened the door. He waved his new friend goodbye as he drove away. He darted as fast as he could. He was late but that didn't matter.

He saw from a distance as she was on the floor about to do a somersault. Kimberly attempted as she ran and hesitated. She froze for a second as she saw a glimpse of two men talking.

One of the coaches instructed that Kim was working on the floor that evening. He watched from the sidelines as she smiled and attempted to carry on. She looked over again as she glimpsed over.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. He made it. She couldn't believe it.

She raced over as she attempted to do a flip to greet him. His face lighted up as he saw her. He ran over to her as she landed on her feet. Excitedly, the two embraced.

He hugged and pulled her into a soft kiss. The next three weeks would be the best.

….or so they thought.


	12. Bliss

_**Author's Note: Hello all my readers! Yes, I am back and its been such a long time. I know on my profile I said I'd be back no later than April to handle some personal stuff offline, but now it's May; and I feel that I've neglected those who are reading my story Beyond the Beam. I didn't to disappoint anyone, so I'm back to full force in writing this story. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"_I still can't believe you're here," she said with a hug and kiss on the cheek. It felt like forever. Forever felt years. It wasn't even that. Forever was a milestone._

Three weeks came and went. It was like a mere blink of an eye on what Tommy and Kimberly would do for those weeks Tommy came to visit. They did everything together, but they were still inseparable After all the sacrifices, they were finally together.

Spring break was in the midst of Angel Grove High and Tommy didn't want this time to be wasted. He wanted to make the two weeks with his special girl a very special one. Though, spring break wasn't in the books for Kimberly. Hers was weeks away. Even so, her break would possibly consist her hours at the gym or her face in a book for school. _**Would there be room for Tommy? **_**Who knew.**

Likely, there were plans to do some downtime like sight seeing, city hopping but there was so much of Florida to offer; it would be endless for the two. Tommy wanted to see everything, but it would be up to Kimberly's schedule; if time allowed it.

Tommy arrived at the gym around five'ish almost everyday. He sat off to the side. Trying not to be the distraction, he gave gestures that made her laugh or smile. Some other gestures to the coaches who were strictly business, but it did get some laughs from the other girls.

"What are you doing later, Hart?" one of the girls asked as they dried their sweat from their brow as they sipped their water.

Kimberly shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe read up on my book for art literature or something." She sounded not too thrilled. Art literature was a weak point, especially with the six-chapter a night thing wasn't cutting it. With Tommy in town, how could she keep her mind focused.

"Cliff notes are a girl's best friend," Leighanne teased. Leighanne was a straight A-student at Barcum High School. She was a definite shoe-in for her senior class' valedictorian. Though, her classes were rough too. Everyone at the gym in Kimberly's team was either a junior or a senior in high school, but school was a top priority to Coach Gunther Schmidt. He wanted the best on and off the beam.

"I thought diamonds were," laughed Bella as she sat next to Kimberly who was eyeing Tommy as he made little remarks about everything behind Leighanne's back. "I'm sure she'll find a way to read all of that book especially make time for Tommy."

"I'm sure."

Things sounded easy. Really easy, but in reality important stuff came first then the usual. It was a total balancing act. To anyone's dismay, it was more of a weigh of opportunities versus life's unnecessary measures.

No one said life was easy either.

Later that day, after a grueling day at the gym, Kimberly grabbed herself a long shower and a book. She sat in her lounge pants and a tank top. Tommy's mouth watered as he saw her all natural and makeup free. He hovered over to peer over her shoulder.

"You mind," a small smirk came across her face. Tommy peered over her shoulder, just resting it there as he was a parrot latching on for attention. "Tommy…."

"Wha, I can't help it. My favorite gymnast here in front of me. I'm speechless," he teased with a grin. "You know, it's a nice day out. I might just read a book."

"I've heard that before."

"Heh, whatcha say Beautiful. We head out tonight, a nice romantic walk on the beach. I say, let's pack a few things and go to the beach today, whatcha say?"

"You're crazy Tommy. I have school tomorrow and a huge exam. I have two midterms that I have to at least get an A by third marking. So far, I have a B minus."

"B minus? Kimberly Hart doesn't do B minuses."

"Yeah tell my brain that."

They both laughed as Kimberly continued to read her book. Doodling notes on the side margins of her book helped her the last exam and essay. Though, with very little notes, she needed to make more notes that were important. Tommy sighed as he turned on the television in the next room.

Shutting the door behind her, Kimberly skimmed through her book again. She took more notes and carefully highlighted her main ideas into a notebook she used for notes in class. She just needed a few more pages and call it a day.

Getting carried away with her thoughts, she got up from her seat and turned on some music. They were in separate rooms doing their own thing; it was like the vacation didn't even exist. Though, her mind eased up a little trying to get things done especially with reading.

Tommy shook his head as he peaked over into the next room. She was dancing. He got up from the couch as he watched her. He smiled to himself as he just watched her do her routine. He clapped his hands as he saw her boogie down to music that they were into.

Ironically, he joined in with her.

She dropped her book in a startle as he was behind her. They danced as they joked around.

"I give in, let's go to the beach. This book was a drag anyway," she said with a smirk.

"What about you're B minus; you just said that Kimberly Hart doesn't do B minuses," he joked.

"Yeah, a B's a B. I can always bring it back up."

"Crazy!"

"Only for you."

She held him tight. This was the closest they ever were while he visited her. They were still young and in love. In love was where they wanted to be.

.


End file.
